


Undone

by Spybaby47



Series: Emily Post Short Stories [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Drinking, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Miniseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spybaby47/pseuds/Spybaby47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of the Miniseries. As Bill attempts to provide hope to the Fleet with his speech about finding Earth, his wife realizes that her life has been radically altered. After the funeral, Nathalia steals back an expensive bottle of whiskey she gave Bill to mark his retirement and finds a place to grieve in private.</p><p>Written for the drinking theme at BSG kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've completed with Bill and Nathalia that is set during the events of the series. The audience isn't privy to a lot of grief and mourning that the characters must through in the mini-series and season 1 after losing their friends and family. Granted there is really no time for anyone to grieve with cylons to fight. 
> 
> But I realized that the attacks would be particularly significant for Nathalia after Laura has to step-in and become president. She's spent most of her life and her career helping to support her father's political career. And all of that would go away in the wake of the attacks. So how would she deal with this new reality?

Nathalia Adar sat at a two person desk made of light lacquered wood and metal with a bottle of 25 year-old whiskey at her elbow. A pile of crumpled tissues sat in front of her along with a glass tumbler filled with some of the expensive aged liquid. Her green eyes were puffy and red from the steady stream of tears rolling down her face. Traces of the black mascara that once lined her eyes was still evident on her face despite the attempts to wipe it away. The light shade of pink lipstick that she applied earlier was gone save for the imprint on the glass. The fabric of the cotton/silk ivory dress with its high/low hem and wide black lace band around the waist was wrinkled in places now too. The only thing that remained in place was her hair, wrapped in its low bun and pinned so that it couldn’t move regardless of what happened.

Nathalia picked up the tumbler and took a sip. It burned down her throat a little on the way down but it tasted good. She set the glass back down and moved it in a circle watching the brown liquid swirl around inside. The 1000 cubit liquor had been a gift to Bill from her on the day of the decommissioning ceremony. They made a pact to open it on the day Richard Adar’s term ended to celebrate their next adventure. Nathalia hadn’t quite settled on her post-Adar Administration career. But she dreamed of a time where she could travel with Bill and maybe later on down the road, they would start a family. 

It hit her all at once during the funeral earlier. As Bill gave his rousing speech about finding Earth to the crowd assembled, she watched him in her perfectly assembled outfit with her hair and make up being the supportive wife and daughter. Inside however her heart threatened to come out of her chest as she realized with stunning clarity that she was no longer the daughter of President Richard Adar. He was dead. Nathalia’s mother, brother, sister and her nieces and nephews were all gone too.

She knew the day when she was no longer Nathalia Adar would come. In fact she had longed for it. But not like this. Not in this way. Not without a plan. And yet it was here all the same. She knew she was being petty and selfish. Her pain and loss was no different than anyone else. She had Bill and her best friend, and Lee even though he barely tolerated her. For that she was grateful. Having to accept the end of her old life and the beginning of this new one was hard though. Bill on the other hand had proven to be an excellent leader and she knew that they would find a home somewhere even if it wasn’t Earth. Confronting these realities about her life and family drove her here. She sat alone in this training classroom with the bottle of liquor taken from a shelf in Bill’s office because she couldn’t cry in front of him. Not about this. He had enough to concern himself without worrying about her. So she resolved to cry, drink, wipe away her tears, and return with at least a half bottle of this stuff for Bill to enjoy later on.

“Thalia?” said a voice from behind her.

Nathalia sniffled and quickly wiped away her tears with a tissue from the pile and turned to find Bill walking towards her through the door at the back of the room. Concern showed on his face.

“Hi,” She replied sheepishly.

“You’ve been gone for awhile. I was beginning to wonder if you got lost.”

“I’m fine, just needed a little time to think is all.”

Bill stopped in front of her and took in the open liquor bottle, tissues, and her puffy eyes before taking a seat in the chair beside her, “It looks like you’re hiding out,” He observed picking up the tumbler and taking a long sip. He swallowed, “That is good.”

“It is,” Nathalia agreed with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Bill leaned over and kissed her face, tasting a faint hint of salt where his lips met her skin from her tears, “Why are you trying to hide your tears from me?”

She shrugged, “I tricked myself into believing that my father would show up with my family. But it hit me today at the funeral that they’re gone and I didn’t want to put that all on you or anyone else for that matter. It’s selfish.”

Bill’s heart ached for her as she spoke, “It’s ok to grieve,” He replied and leaned over again to kiss her on the lips this time.

Nathalia returned the kiss and he set the glass down. The next thing they knew, she was straddling his lap and he was undoing his pants. She kissed him passionately and he responded to her by slipping his hands under her dress and pushing her undies aside. She reached in and pulled his cock out of his boxers. With a few quick strokes, he was fully hard. Nathalia impaled herself on him and she started to move up and down on him. Once she settled into a steady rhythm, Bill felt the tension start to drain from her body. He held her close and continued to kiss her, not realizing the depth of his physical need until now. Nathalia continued to ride him steadily until Bill couldn’t hold back any longer. He pushed her back against the top of the desk and began to thrust into her as hard and deep as he could in his position. Her orgasm ripped through her only minutes later with Bill following right on her heels as he spilled himself inside of his wife.

The strength of his orgasm was so intense that he felt as if his whole body was shaking. Then he felt warm tears on his neck and he realized that it was Nathalia shaking, her body racked with sobs. He held her close until she couldn’t cry anymore.

After they cleaned up the desk, Bill took Nathalia back to his quarters and made sure that she ate some of the leftover noodles from his meal earlier. The bottle of whiskey went back on the bookshelf to celebrate a day yet to be agreed upon They spent the rest of their time together before the next crisis in bed making love.

They never hid from each other again.

The End


End file.
